High performance (high heat) amorphous polymers (Tg greater than or equal to 180 degrees Celsius) with filler compositions can be applied in the manufacture of molded articles for metal replacement applications, e.g., hard disc drive, with good mechanical properties, excellent dimensional stability at elevated temperatures. To meet all the performances, fillers have to be introduced into the resins for at least certain amount. In the meantime, such compositions are required excellent cleanliness properties, as evident from the outgassing, leachable on chromatograph (IC), Liquid Particle Count (LPC), and nonvolatile residue (NVR) performance properties of the final part. However, filler reinforced high performance polymer parts showed very rough surface after molding due to filler floating onto the surface, which leads to poor cleanliness performance. There is a need to provide a metallization method to achieve an Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding effect on the glass reinforced high performance polymer based articles.